


The Great Gig In The Sky

by flash0flight



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Death, Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission takes the turn for the worse and Steve is left dying in Tony's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Gig In The Sky

It was hard to remember the last time he’d been in so much pain. Then again, it was hard to remember anything. Steve could hardly remember how this happened. How he’d gotten caught in the firing line, how he’d gone from fighting as he had his whole life to bleeding out on the ground. He’d been so sure. It was an easy mission, wasn’t it? Wasn’t it supposed to be safe?

It stank of betrayal. Someone had turned on them at the last minute, and Captain America had leapt in the way to protect the other Avengers. Only this time, it cost too much.

Iron Man had killed the traitor before he knew what hit him. Of course he had. Tony was always there. Even now, he was there, faceplate removed, staring down at the soldier in a cold and horrendous fear. **Don’t be sad, Tony…** He wanted so desperately to say it. Tony needed to be happy. The man had been through hell and back, fighting all the way, beating himself up for his every move and yet forcing himself to keep living. Tony needed his chance to be happy. With or without Steve Rogers.

The captain could survive more than your average human. But this was one thing even he could not bounce back from. This was going to be his undoing.

“ Steven, Steve no look at me. Stay with me god dammit! “ Tony’s voice rang in Steve’s ears, the man leaning close, metal-clad hand clutching so desperately onto his. But it wasn’t close enough, for either of them. Within moments, precious moments, the iron glove was off and their hands were clutching each other’s. Steve held on with all the strength he had left, but it wasn’t much, and it was draining by the second.

“ T—Tony.. “ He managed to spit out, through the pain, through the blood in his mouth. The hand in his gripped tighter, as though Tony thought it could transfer some kind of life into the soldier. If only. “ Be.. b—be happy.. for m—me.. “ It was an effort to talk, to formulate words, to choke out, but Steve had to. He had to tell the man he loved to be happy.

“ No, Steven, no we’ll be happy together. I don’t deserve it if you can’t have it! “ Tony was crying. Through the pain-induced haze, Steve could see the tears. Tony never cried. It took a world of effort, but he raised his other hand and brushed the tears away, cringing against the pain that wracked his body.

“ I did have.. it.. Tony.. “ There was something he needed to say. What was it? Steve was struggling, things were growing dim. In the back of his fading mind, he was aware of the other Avengers standing around him. Staring in shock. Unable to understand what had happened. Unable to process that Captain America was dying.

“ Tony.. I love you.. “

His other half was yelling, screaming his name, crying for him to stay, to wait, not to leave him. Steve tried. He wanted to stay. He always wanted to stay with Tony. Their eyes locked together for one brief moment, and Steve found himself happy again, despite Tony’s tears, the expression of pure grief on his face, despite the pain that was taking over, drowning him. At least the last thing he would see in this world was the face of the man Steve loved.

And then, Captain America was gone.


End file.
